The Party Starts Now
The Party Starts Now is a new Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode aired on YouTube on July 1st, 2012. It is the fourth episode in season one, and the fourth episode overall. Cadence and many dancing penguins can be seen. It is a music video episode. Club Penguin has only released a sneak peek of the episode. The full version will be released before the end of July. Songs *''The Party Starts Now (Song)'' Episode Description Cadence sings The Party Starts Now (Song) throughout the entire episode, where Penguins, Puffles, and Famous Penguins dance to it in the Dance Club. Among the penguins and puffles, Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, The Four Ninjas, Dubstep, Happy77, and Puffle Handler can be seen. Gary does not know why it goes out, so Cadence takes all of the penguins and puffles, included Rookie to the Night Club Rooftop using a cool elevators, where they rock out and groove finishing the song. Trivia *We hear Cadence's voice for the first time. *Rookie, Dot and Jet Pack Guy can be seen in the background. *It was released to coincide with the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *CeCe and Rocky were thought to be in this episode, but didn't make their appearance. They may make an appearance in the full episode. *The sneak peek on a Disney video had a Sensei Gray/Arctic White/Lavender penguin, but the penguin's color was changed to green. *When the power goes down at 0:55, you can see Herbert with a wrench if you look closely. *If you pause at 1:10 at the right time, and look at the green platform, you will see Happy77 with no glasses and shoes. The penguin is also wearing the Bee Antennae rather than the Alien Antennae. *All the mascots except The Penguin Band have been in the video. *Cadence also appears to have a Purple Boombox. Lyrics Get up party penguins, come on haven’t you heard? I get a lot of distance for a little flightless bird. I’m a crowned queen, of this funky scene. With my styling diva puffle and my ice cold beats. Can I get a “what, what”? Can I get a “who where”? At the coolest club around. The party starts now! When I waddle in, turn the music loud for an epic win! DJ-K-Dance in the house! You ready to move? You can boogie down ‘cuz I’m spinning the tunes. The party starts nooowww! (x2) Lets begin the countdown, let’s turn it up loud! Come on! 5,4,3,2,1 the party starts now! Awww, yeah! I’ve got my boom box with me and I’m ready to spin. Turn tables and a microphone in case your wondering. When the party starts and your still asking around, it doesn’t start in 5 minutes… The party starts now! The party starts nooowwww! (x2) Let’s begin the countdown, lets turn it up loud! Come on! 5,4,3,2,1! The party starts NOW! Cadence, OUT. Gallery PartyStartsTurntable.png PartyStartsLolz.png|Candence with Lolz. PHpartynow.png|Puffle Handler dancing. PartyStartsHolagram.png|It looks like it is outside suggesting it is the Stadium HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png|Herbert making a short appearance as the cause for the power outage. PartyStartsLight.png PartyStartsGary.png|Gary the Gadget Guy. PartyStartsYay.png PartyStartsCRise.png PartyStartsRise.png Happy1.jpg|Happy77 on a platform. Many penguins have seen her. Pufflepartynow.png Lolsensei1.jpg|Sensei break dancing. PartyStartsNowAA.png|Aunt Arctic in the background while a female penguin dances. Red and Blue Dancing.png|Two of The Four Ninjas dancing with Gary in the background. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper and Yarr. Dubstep.JPG PartyStartsTown.png PartyStartsShrugC.png|"K-Dance, out." Videos Category:Cadence Category:Music Jam Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Club Penguin Category:Music